


Quick Shower

by illegalitygirl



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalitygirl/pseuds/illegalitygirl
Summary: PWP,  porn without plot, plot what plot, 5/3





	Quick Shower

  Gojyo had just stepped into the shower when he heard the bathroom door open.  He didn't bother looking who it was.  He didn't feel any tingly, weird "I'm here to kill you" vibes, so he ducked under the showerhead and wet his hair.  He was reaching for the shampoo when the shower door opened and a warm body slid in behind him.  
  "You're gonna use all the hot water.  Bastard."    
  "I'm happy to share, Sanzo-sama."    
  Gojyo grabbed the bar of soap and asked, "Wash your back?"  
  Sanzo turned and let Gojyo lather his skin.  
  "I always forget you got all these scars, man."  He gently slid his palm across Sanzo's shoulders and felt him shiver under his fingers.  Sanzo pulled away and snatched the soap. For a moment, Gojyo thought he was pissed at him for mentioning his scars, but then Sanzo told him, "Your turn".  
  Sanzo gently turned Gojyo and parted his dark red hair.  He lathered the soap in his hands and ran the suds along Gojyo's long, bumpy spine.  He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Gojyo's waist, accidentally making Gojyo chuckle by tickling his ribs on the way.  His soapy hands trailed lower and he bit Gojyo on the shoulder.    
  "Heh, we can do whatever you want but you gotta get me ready."    
  "We're not doing that.  Not right now."  Sanzo rubbed the bar of soap up Gojyo's thighs, massaging the suds into the soft red hair on his balls, and back down.    
  "Cross your ankles and squeeze your legs tight.  Put your hands here."  Sanzo pushed Gojyo's arms up and pressed his hands against the wall.   He trailed his fingers down to Gojyo's  hips and slipped his cock between hard, warm, slippery thighs.  One hand slid around Gojyo's dick and started pumping in time with his thrusts.  Sanzo pressed his forehead against Gojyo's back, panting soft grunts against his skin.  
  Gojyo's whispered words of encouragement got jumbled and lost in the echoes of their skin slapping, the water splashing, and their combined moans and whimpers.    
  "Fuck, Sanzo.  That's good, that's so good.  Just like that just- haaaaaah fuck!"  Gojyo came in Sanzo's hand, barely containing a moan as his orgasm faded.  
  Sanzo dug his nails into Gojyo's hips and slammed into him hard three or four times.  His jaw clenched and he growled through his teeth as his dick pumped out spurt after spurt.  He finished and wrapped his arms back around Gojyo, trying to catch his breath.  
  "Woah, that's...  that's a lot.  Been backed up, huh?"  Gojyo felt Sanzo tug his hair to the side and bite his neck and shoulder again.    
  "Water's getting cold."  Sanzo stepped out of the shower stall and wrapped a towel around himself.  As he reached for the doorknob, Gojyo called out to him.  
  "What, no cuddles?"  Gojyo heard the bathroom door slam and he shrugged.    
  "Whatever.   Goku snuggles better anyway."


End file.
